The End?
by Galaxy14
Summary: Two small-town kids named Faust and Anika think Halloween is just another kids holiday, but with an outbreak of this mysterious disease on Halloween night, things turn around. Let's just see if they make it to morning. Rated T for later content (character death and gore).
1. Chapter 1: Sight

_**A/N: Hey everyone, happy (almost) Halloween. I'm trying to make writing at least one good Halloween story a year around this time a tradition for me. Last year's was Fantasia if you want to check it out, but just a warning, it isn't finished. But this years story revolves around zombies, The Walking Dead type zombies that are awesome and amazing. And no, I don't use any of the characters from the series but I'm going to say this anyway, I do not own any part of the series and nor do I claim to own it. So enjoy and I'll have a chapter two out soon. **_

* * *

Halloween: a night of harmless souls? Or is it the most terrifying night of the year?

My sister and I agree that Halloween is only a harmless night where people celebrate the passing of loved ones into another life. But apparently, Halloween wanted to show us differently. This particular Halloween we had plenty of children stomping and shouting around the neighborhood. But instead of shouting "trick or treat!" halfway through the night they were screaming in fright.

"What in the world are they screaming about?" Anika asks me from her spot on the couch as she watched a movie called _The Happening._

"I don't know," I reply then go over to the door to peer outside at what the commotion was. A few small kids were running through the streets and screaming. Behind them, stood an older kid with sickly yellow skin and a heavily bleeding wound. The bite looked ragged and messy like someone tried, but failed, to rip the guy's throat out. "Uhm… It looks kinda like an episode of _The Walking Dead_ out there."

"Faust, really? You can't scare me that easily." Anika states then glares over at me before getting up and walking over to my side. He eyes widen and she let out a short, humorless laugh. "You're serious."

"Why the hell would I lie? You know I can't scare you."

Anika shakes her head then opens the door to investigate what exactly was going on. I stepped out beside her and she shouted, "hey, what the hell is your problem scaring little kids like that?"

The boy turns toward us and makes a low gurgling sound in his throat. Just then Erin, a girl in my class, and her little brother came sprinting up the stairs. Erin had blood on her clothing but her brother was fine. But I didn't dare ask what had happened to her. "Someone tried to freakin' attack us!" She shouts to answer my silent question.

"They looked like zombies. Nick was a zombie for Halloween last year," her little brother states like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Well these zombies seem real, it's not just people in costumes Casey." Erin states then looks between Anika and I. "Can we come in?"

My sister nods then gets out of the way to let the other siblings in. once they were inside, Anika turns to me before looking back at the zombie boy. He was closer now than when Erin just came up the stairs. The closer he got, the more disgusting his features became. His eyes were milky white, even over the pupil. And the parchment pale skin now looked deathly white, even in the low light of almost eleven o'clock at night. Kids shouldn't be out this late on Halloween anyway, why were they out here? Guess we'll just have to make it to tomorrow to find out.

The bite at his neck was even more repulsive than his milky colored eyes. The green t-shirt he was wearing was stained red at his right shoulder and all the way down to the hem. I could see black veins lacing out from the site as the _creature_ moved ever closer. Flecks of blood appeared on the pale lips as it made another gurgling noise. But before I could observe any more, Anika yanked my arm, pulling me back inside before shutting the door.

Halloween night just got a lot scarier than those lame Hollywood movies.

~X…x…X~

"Do you _really _think there's zombies out there?" Casey asks as he turns his big brown eyes up to Anika and Erin. He didn't look scared, not yet anyway, just curious.

Erin kneels down beside her brother then shrugs before shaking her head. "Zombies aren't real, those are just mean people trying to scare us." But I knew differently. No one could pull of a look like that without it being real. Not even the movies. I opened my mouth to say something but Anika smacked my shoulder and glared at me, mentally saying, _'don't you dare'._

So I closed my mouth again, figuring I had no right to scare a little kid and walked over to the bathroom. I just needed to have a quick chat with myself to see if I actually believed what my eyes were seeing so once I reached the bathroom, I turned on the light and shut the door. In the mirror I saw myself, obviously. My "milk chocolate" colored hair, hazel eyes, oval shaped face. Just me. But this was a me that started believing in zombies. That me had a look of fright buried deep within those hazel eyes, they were hiding fear behind the façade of confidence. And that me also couldn't stop his hands from shaking. But the me in the mirror right now was just plain old me. I wasn't scared, I wasn't worried, and even though there's a zombie outside, I wasn't panicking.

"Faust! What the hell are you doing? Are you talking to yourself again?" I heard Anika shout at me.

Apparently I had started talking to myself somewhere along the way. "I do it pretty often, you shout be used to it by now," I yelled back. No reply came but I could just picture her rolling her blue eyes at me before going back to talking with Erin and her little brother


	2. Chapter 2: Knowing or Up Close Encounter

**_Hey everyone, so here's a new chapter. I'll try to keep it regular and post updates on Fridays now. But happy a week closer to Halloween~. I hope everyone likes it and have a wonderful morning/day/afternoon/night._**

* * *

After a while of watching Casey eat his candy, Erin put him on the couch where he laid down to go to sleep. And not long afterward did Anika drag me to the kitchen and start rambling on about the zombie. Maybe she did get scared. Maybe inside that blond head of hers was actually a scared fifteen year old (yes, she is younger than me).

"So how are we going to get rid of them? We can't call the police, they'd just come arrest us. Now we've also got a nine year old kid to keep safe. I doubt we can kill _the living dead!_" Anika shouts the last part at me and throws her hands into the air out of desperation.

"Well I don't—"

"Don't tell me you don't know Faust," she replies smoothly, but the undercurrent of her voice was almost terrifying, like a mother scolding her child.

From the other room we heard Erin's soft voice say, "keep it down, if he wakes up he won't go back to sleep." With that said, I turned my gaze back to Anika, a silent _shut up _passed between us. But it only lasted a second before she was talking again.

"If you don't know then we'll die."

"The freakin' zombie doesn't know we're in here, Anika. Stop scaring yourself so badly. Plus, we could always go to our neighbor's house, they're home." I reply then cross my arms. The only noise Anika makes is a loud huff as she turns to the front door she opens it then walks out with me close behind. Outside in the street harbored more zombies now. There were at least five, maybe six. And they all had gruesome bites and milky eyes like the zombie we saw last time, which was only an hour or so ago. Anika then makes her way down the stairs and to the driveway.

Her voice then rings out so all the people (or things) could hear, "hey freaks! Stop scaring little kids like. Go home or we'll call the cops."

The zombies all turned toward her and make their revolting gurgling noises and groans before heading straight for her. And unlike movies, these _things_ didn't walk in slow motion caused by various broken bones and injuries, they rain. Anika stood there, awestruck at what she had done. She basically just put a flashing light right outside our front door and said, _here we are. Come eat my brains _(if these zombies actually ate brains). Anika turned toward me with a look of terror then started running back to me at the front door. _Should've called the cops anyway_, I thought. She ran past me, inside the house, and then I stepped in before closing and dead bolting the door.

"I think we should go now. Like someone else's house," Anika says shakily. I could tell she was trying not to cry. Something does scare her… Erin popped her head out of the doorway to the living room with a confused look on her face. Asking what was wrong, a few seconds later she got her answer from me.

"They know where we are so we have to go somewhere else. So could we go to your house?"

Erin looks terrified for a second then nods, hurrying back to wake her brother up. No one wanted to go outside, common sense. You don't go outside because that means getting closer to death.

~X…x…X~

After Casey woke up and everyone got ready to slink along down the street to Erin's house, I called the police and got a warning telling me pranks could get me arrested. So I told them it was an emergency, they were on their way. Anika nodded then walked out the back door. We hoped that there were less zombies back here than in the streets since our backyard was fenced in.

"Okay, everyone keep quiet and stay calm." I state as I walk out the door. Everyone nodded except Casey, who opened his mouth to say something, but luckily Erin clapped a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. And no one said anything else as we made our way to Erin's house. We kept parallel to the street but stayed in the backyards, and thank gosh we only saw one zombie. Anika saw it first and it looked like the one we saw in the street earlier. It was standing by a screen door by someone's house, trying to get in.

I told everyone to stop for a moment before turning and whispering to them. "You guys need to go. I'll catch up with you. Don't argue Anika. I'll be fine."

All I get is a small nod from them before they start to move slowly and silently along the back wall of the fence. The zombie only caught sight of them when Casey decided to open his mouth and talk, but I shouted at it "Come on freak! You want a challenge don't you?"

It gave me a lopsided, milky eyes smile then began to walk toward me. Safe to say, my group made it out of the yard and into another. The zombie quickened its pace then made its trademark gurgle and began to chase me every move I made, it copied. So I jumped the fence, out on the street I saw at least thirty more zombies. But they were distracted by flashing lights and sirens of a police car. The officer was shooting every zombie within range.

As I was distracted by the valiance of the officer, the original zombie caught up and tackled me to the ground. This couldn't be the end. Impossible. It growled and gurgled at me. Trying to pin me down completely as I hit and screamed at it. Fortunately, the officer heard my screams and looked over, and shot the zombie. Seconds later, the thing fell on top of me and saliva mixed with blood dripped from its mouth onto my face, neck and clothes. I tried to shove it off me completely but I only managed to end up getting more stuck. And some of the zombie goo got into my mouth.

A minute or so later, the officer came over and flung the zombie off of me. He offered me a hand and pulled me up, he didn't look right, something was wrong. And he didn't have his gun anymore. The officer didn't let go of my arm either, he pulled me forward causing me to stumble then cry out in pain as I felt teeth rip and tear into my arm. "Get off! Stop! STOP!" I screamed.

A gunshot went off and the 'officer' grunted then fell and rolled to his side. Dead. "Faust! Are you okay?" I heard Anika yell but it was muffled. The world around me twisted and I felt like I was flying but then I heard Anika yell at me again. Her arms wrapped around my chest and then I saw only black.

~X…x…X~

I regained consciousness in stages. First, I got feeling back in my body and was the worst my legs were sore from running and my back hurt from when the zombie tackled me to the ground. But the absolute worst part of all was feeling the numbness in my arm now I was beginning to remember: the cop, Anika, passing out.

But why was I on a couch?

"Faust?" I heard someone say in a muffled whisper. I had no idea who it was. Then my shoulders were being shaken. And my name was being repeated over and over. I groaned then opened my eyes. Everything was blurry, but I was awake.

"What?" I asked in a mumbly voice.

"Thank gosh you're awake! That cop bit you but we don't think anything happened," Anika blurts out then hugs me tightly. I groan in pain then try to hug back just to make her happy, but only one arm moves the one Mr. Police Officer took a bite of wouldn't move at all.

My voice comes out in something between a whimper and a squeak, "it hurts." Immediately Anika lets go of me and looks down at my injured arm. Her face suddenly goes from relief to doubt. She was probably thinking that she'll have to kill me now.

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could've been there sooner. I knew I shouldn't have let you go by yourself. And I'm—"

She could've gone rambling on forever if Erin hadn't come in the room. Erin was calm, well calmer than Anika, and she was carrying a washcloth. Hopefully it was cold, because I'm burning up. "Anika let your brother rest. He doesn't need any more stress right now, okay?"

Anika scowls but then stands up and exits the room. "She's just worried about you," Erin mutters then sighs quietly. She then proceeds to undo the bandages on my arm. The bite is oozing a clear but green tinted liquid. It was horrible and the medicine was wearing off so I felt the burning of the zombie goo. She started to gingerly touch the outside of the ragged wound and I yelped

"Stop! Gosh Erin that hurts!"

Erin shakes her head then sighs again, pulling her hands away now. "Sorry, sorry," she mutters, "I didn't mean to hurt you that bad."

I didn't reply and the sensation of short burst so pain didn't go away. In fact, it spread from my arm to my shoulder then my chest. And from there it spread everywhere else and intensified. I closed my eyes again and cried out. From beside me I heard Erin's voice but all senses faded and the blackness pulled me back into its cold embrace.


	3. Chapter 3: Realization

**_A/N: Hey guys, happy five days before Halloween! Thanks to everyone for reading (yes, I know you invisible readers are out there!) and I hope you like this next chapter. And I hope to have another one done by Halloween as a special. But this story won't be done for some time because of how it's playing out in my head. But if you wonderful readers have any ideas for me, review or PM I would definitely take your ideas into consideration! I hope you like the chapter and happy reading!_**

* * *

Nothing happened for a while, but this time it only felt like a few minutes (being held captive by oblivion that is). Faint voices surrounded me and I was pretty sure it was Anika and Erin. But my body wouldn't let my eyes come open. I couldn't even keep a thought in my head for more than a few seconds. And that eventually lead to my fading back to darkness.

~X…x…X~

Oblivion is only something someone should experience once in a while, never multiple times in a day. But finally, my senses returned fully and I sat up with a start, giving myself a nauseous feeling in my stomach and throat. The first thing I felt after that were hands on my shoulders pushing me back down onto a bed that certainly wasn't mine.

"Calm down kid." A deep voice commands. I nod, without realization, and then relax back against the lumpy bed. "Your sister let my group take you to the police station a few blocks down from where you were attacked. We're _trying _to help you, but you have to stay calm."

"Why?"

"Because you're about to be a zombie. But we're helping reverse it. My name is Jason, and you're Faust… right?"

I nodded again then narrowed my eyes at Jason, "how can you reverse it?"

"By using enough painkillers. Your body gets slowed down and the virus just dies. You've already been out for five days. This is the first time you woke up." My eyes widen and I shake my head, speechless. _How has it already been five days? It's only felt like an hour. Maybe this guy is lying. Maybe I'm still asleep._

"But you've got to keep your heart rate down," I heard Jason say. He got up then I saw him shake his head as he headed over to the counter. For the first time I noticed the room; it was sterile white and the bed was in dead center. Counters went around the whole room and Jason was now holding a syringe as he turned back toward me. _Great, what is he gonna do with that?_ "Calm down or I'll have to put you out again."

"Are you a doctor or something?" I ask in a squeaky voice as I looked down at my wrist. It was in a sling that hugged that arm close to my chest. But I could still see the gauze around the actual bite mark; it was still oozing crimson red blood.

"You could call it that. I was in medical school when everyone went crazy, so I guess you could say that."

"Oh." That was all I could say. Pathetic. The bandages looked a lot less bloody than when I saw them last time, which was five days ago, so maybe I was a little bit better. I should thank him. But I glanced out the window and saw a shadow move. My heart sped. There's still more zombies. I felt his hands on my shoulders again, then a needle prick in my arm. "Idiot, I'm fine."

"No. You aren't Faust. So you're going back to sleep," Jason replies then shakes his head. "Better keep calm next time you wake up."

~X…x…X~

"It's been a week, Jason. Shouldn't he have woken up by now?"

The voice I heard next was undoubtedly Jason's. I was still iffy about the first voice though. "He should've woken up two days ago. But my guess is that his body is killing off the zombie virus, it takes a lot of work, like being sick."

I was definitely curious enough, so I opened my eyes to a bright fog. Everything was extremely blurry, and somewhat glowing. And I could only move my head. It felt like my arms and legs were cemented to the bed I was in. and my voice cracked as I spoke, "Ja-son."

Two sets of eyes turned toward my _pathetic _form. "Well finally! We thought you were gone already," Jason states then flashes me a big smile. "Stay calm for me this time, okay? I have to check all your vitals and such."

I nodded, everything was still blurred and my head was pounding. First, I heard someone say something, but I looked up at Jason, uncomprehending. He had to repeat it a few more times before I could answer. He asked if I was feeling sick. So I replied quietly, "yeah, and kinda heachachey."

Jason only nodded then told me to take deep breath as he presses cold mental to my bare chest to check my heartbeat. "Just stay calm," he directed toward me then looked to the other blurred shape and said, "Go get him some more painkillers, Erin."

It felt like I could barely breathe now, _Erin… Where's Anika though? Shouldn't she be here? What day is it?_

A commanding voice broke through my panic. "Faust. Either calm down or you're going back under. It's already November 12th and half the population isn't as lucky as you so don't go killing yourself now."

I shook my head then closed my eyes. _November 12. _The room we were in gave me no indication of time, because apparently we had moved since last time I woke up, and there were no windows. "What about Anika?" I asked, forcing myself to stay calm now.

"They invaded Erin's house. Anika and Casey died," Jason states in a horribly monotone voice. My eyes felt dull, the probably looked dull too, and it felt like my heart just skipped ten beats.

"They can't be dead. Anika can't be dead." I reply. Trying to convince Jason… and myself. Just then, Erin walks back in with a bottle of pills. My gaze becomes frantic; I search her face for signs of weakness in her strong features. A small detail set me off. Her eyes. Deep below their unfazed façade, I saw despair. "Liars. You're both liars. They can't be dead!"

_**Anika**_

_"You didn't just tell me my brother died, did you?!" I scream, trying to push past the man who had brought me the news. He can't be dead. I SAVED HIM. I shot that zombie. It didn't get to kill him I screamed, clawed, punched and shoved, but he wouldn't budge. "Let me see him !"  
"Anika. Faust is dead, there's nothing you can do."_

_ "I can kill you," I reply darkly then my mouth twists into a crooked smile. Jason shook his head then I turned, starting to head back outside._

_ "If you want to kill me then do it already."_

_ My eyes darken and I glare at him over my shoulder, not breaking stride. "I'll kill you when I get back," I state in a matter-of-fact voice before laughing as I throw the door open to the outside world._

_~X…x…X~_

_ All I felt was pain. But only for a second or two then I felt nothing, and as promised; I came back to my dear friend Jason. But the _promise _of death only came upon me due to his revolver. What was left of my sanity vanished as the sound of the gunshot echoed through the sterile white hallways._

_**Faust**_

"Calm down. It's fine, it wasn't your fault," Jason mutters, his thoughts slowed as he remembered Anika's face in her last moments. _It wasn't your fault, it's mine. I killed her. I told her you died when you weren't. I lied._

"She's dead." I state to my own thoughts that were racing in circles around my head. It was like my thoughts had ropes and were trying to tie me up. Trying to immobilize me. My thoughts had travelled from my head down to my throat. They were choking me; I coughed and gagged, trying to get them out of me before they could kill me. Again, I repeated to myself, "she's dead."

Jason nods and my eyes darken, "if it's not my fault then whose is it?"

"It's her fault for going outside." He replies in his monotone voice then simply shrugs his shoulders.


End file.
